The invention relates to oral hygiene and more particularly to toothpaste dispensers.
Devices for dispensing toothpaste from toothpaste tubes are generally known. Such devices may typically be divided into ratcheting-type devices and gear driven devices.
Of the ratcheting-type devices, a first type provides a stationary lower portion and a movable upper portion. Moveably disposed within the upper portion is a slide assembly which pushes toothpaste out of the toothpaste tube using an internal pair of rollers disposed against each side of the toothpaste tube and which press against the tube from either side.
The lower portion accepts the cap end of the toothpaste tube. As the moveable upper portion is pressed down, a set of pawls on the slide assembly engage the upper portion and move downwards with the upper portion, pushing the rollers downward thereby dispensing toothpaste. As the upper portion is released, the pawls release and the upper portion moves upwards
As an alternative to the ratcheting-type devices, a number of gear driven devices have been proposed. Generally the gear driven devices also provide a pair of rollers on each side of the toothpaste tube, which squeeze and advance towards a cap end, thereby, dispensing toothpaste. A gear-drive engages a housing and functions to drive the rollers along the toothpaste tube.
While the prior art devices have been effective, they are typically overly complicated and difficult to manufacture. The need for ratchet or gear-driven racks require overly complicated housing and engagement features. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus of dispensing toothpaste from a toothpaste tube which is simple to manufacture and reliable in design.
An apparatus is provided for discharging toothpaste from a toothpaste tube under control of a user. The apparatus includes a tube holder and a tube receptacle disposed within a first end of the tube holder and adapted to accept a cap end of the toothpaste tube. The apparatus further includes a set of nip rolls adapted to engage a body of the toothpaste tube and to urge toothpaste from a distal end of the toothpaste tube towards the cap end and a wheeled trolley coupled to the nip rolls on a first end and engaging a guide channel of the tube holder on a second end and adapted to maintain an alignment of the nip rolls with respect to a centerline of the tooth paste tube as the nip rolls travel along a longitudinal axis of the toothpaste tube from the distal end to the cap end.